Tödliche Parodie
by Naz1984
Summary: Ich spar mir das Summary. Ich sag nur, Parodie.Lest im Prolog nach, da steht VIEL mehr.Gruß Naz
1. Chapter 1

Tödliche Parodie

* * *

Discl.: Alucard, Hellsing etc. gehören nicht mir, sondern Kotha Hirano.

Die Apokalyptischen Reiter leih ich mir mal aus der Bibel.

Buch der Offenbarung war das glaub ich. Kenne mich damit nicht so aus.

Und der TOD gehört zwar zu den a-riders, aber den schneiden wir aus und setzen den von Terry Pratchetts Scheibenwelt ein.

Nur der Lehrling vom TOD, der gehört mir.

Mal sehen was ich mit dem anfange.

* * *

Vorwort d. Autors:

rülps überbauchstreich

Gott, die Lasagne war einfach klasse.

Könnte noch eine brauchen ausdemnähkästchenplauder aber ich schätze ich werde mich hier mal meiner neuen Story zuwenden.

Also, entspannt euch, bestellt euch bei euren Lieblingsitaliener ne Lasagne und lest mal schön.

Und wenn ihr satt u. zufrieden seid, pleaz review.

Gruß

Naz

* * *

Prolog

„Ich bin tot, ja!"

Ungläubig und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Esther ihren überirdischen Vollstrecker an.

„MH, JA. SO KÖNNTE MAN ES BETRACHTEN. MAN KANN ABER AUCH SAGEN, DU SEIST DAHIN GESCHIEDEN, BIST KREPIERT, SCHAUST DIR DIE RADIESCHEN VON UN…"

weiter kam TOD nicht, denn das verhältnismäßig junge Mädchen, zarte 14 Jahre ist sie, war sie, brach bitterlich weinend zusammen.

„Aber was nun? Ich sollte doch meine Lehrstelle als HARTZ 4er beginnen!"

TOD verdrehte die leeren Augenhöhlen, oder zumindest versuchte er es.

„NA, WENN ES NUR DAS IST?"

„schluchz… ich…schnüff… hab von einer Riesenkarriere als Softwarepiraterist geträumt… und nun? Bin ich tooooottt heul."

TOD empfand keine Trauer, aber auch keine Freude.

Denn um Trauer und Freude zu empfinden benötigte man gewisse Drüsen, und die hatte TOD nun mal nicht.

Er schulterte seine Sense und grinste. Dadurch dass er keine Lippen besaß hatte er auch überhaupt keine andere Wahl als zu grinsen.

„NUN, ESTHER, ICH HÄTTE DA EINEN JOB FÜR DICH. WIE WÄRE ES WENN DU MEINE URLAUBSVERTRETUNG WÄRST. ICH BILDE DICH AUS ALS MEIN LEHRLING, UND DU KANNST DANN FÜR MICH EINSPRINGEN, WÄHREND ICH MIR MEINE FREIZEIT NEHMEN (und endlich genügend Zeit habe mich bei PESTILENZ beim Pokern zu revanchieren)."  
Ja, TOD hatte wahrlich keinen Leichten Job.

Seit Anbeginn der Zeit führte er jegliches Lebewesen ins Jenseits.

Doch nun wollte er doch seinen wohlverdienten Urlaub nehmen

Er reichte Esther, die sich die dicken Kullertränen (aus Ektoplasma) von den Wangen gestrichen hatte, die schwere, untote Sense.

„KANNST DU MAL KURZ HALTEN?"

Esther nahm sie entgegen und schnitt sich schon am Griff in die Hände.

„Wahh!"

„ÄHM, JA! DER UMGANG ERFORDERT ETWAS ÜBUNG," meinte TOD und grinste.

* * *

Ja, was soll denn das?  
Was schreibt Naz1984 da?  
Ist die wieder auf Alkohol?  
Nein! So nen shit schreib ich nur wenn ich nüchtern bin.

Ja, ihr habt es schon richtig erkannt.  
Nach dieser anstrengenden Lovestory SDT (See der Tränen) habe ich entschlossen eine kleine Parodie zu schreiben.

Mir fällt nur gerade ein, dass dies meine erste ist, und ich eigentlich gar nicht lustig bin bösguck.

Alucard wird mit von der Partie sein. Hab ne Hauptrolle für ihn.

Tods Lehrling wird ihn ganz schön auf Trap halten.

TOD selber schick ich dann mal in Urlaub.

Und dann werde ich die Reiter der Apokalypse über die Welt schicken und diese höchstwahrscheinlich vernichten.

Wer nicht genau über die Charas bescheid weiß, im ersten Chap wird eine Umfassende Charabeschreibung zu finden sein.  
Naja, dass erste Chap wird dann danach erscheinen, dann ist eben erst die Beschreibung dran.

Ich hoffe, dass nicht zu viele von der Story enttäuscht sein werden.  
Ich bin sicher, viele haben sich die düstere Stimmung von Wolfsmond oder SDT gewünscht.  
Aber vertraut mir.  
Dass hier ist nur eine Brücke, die zur nächsten FF führt.

Um die ganze Sache, sprich das Warten zu erleichtern, berichte ich hier mal von meiner Idee für die neueste FF (die nach dieser hier kommt).

_Ein junges Mädchen am psychischen und sozialen Abgrund._

_Drogen, Missbrauch, Gewalt und Hass bestimmen ihren Alltag._

_Sie hasst die Menschen, doch sie lernt zu lieben. _

_Auch wenn die Liebe die sie empfindet wie eine ungeöffnete Rose ist, die sich den Blicken der Menschen entzieht, so offenbart sie sich doch dem Blutrot der Nacht._

Na? Gefällt euch das Summary?

Kommt alles noch.

Ich will erstmal meine Parodie hier schreiben.  
Als Autor von Welt hüstel sollte ich mich mit jedem Genre versucht haben.

Also, viel Spaß beim lesen.

Hey, nebenbei, reviews sind sehr wichtig um mich weiter zu entwickeln.  
Wäre nett wenn ihr mir eine konstruktive Kritik zukommen lasst.

Also bis dann

Viel Spaß  
Gruß  
NAZ1984


	2. Charakterbeschreibung

Tödliche Parodie

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prol.

Ha, den Part hasse ich.

Gruß

Naz

* * *

Charakterbeschreibung

Alucard:

Also, ich glaube nicht dass ich was über ihn erzählen muss.  
Den Super-vamp kennt hier doch jeder, ne?

Also mal sehen:

Nosferatu, No Life King, Master of Monsters inc.

Schwarze, lange Haare, rote Augen, spitze Zähne, lange Zunge, untot seit ungefähr 600 Lenzen.

Gehört Integra, aber Naz hat als Autor die absolute MACHT HARHAR

* * *

ESTHER

Ist gestorben.  
Ist nun TODs Lehrling, auch wenn sie sich auf eine blühende HARTZ 4 Karriere gefreut hat.  
Darauf nimmt das Schicksal nun leider keine Rücksicht.

Blonde Haare, ungefähr Schulterlang, Groß und sehr knochig Schlank (erst seit sie Tot ist, davor war sie klein und pummelig).

Ungeschult im Umgang mit der Sense, führt aber das Buch der Seelen mit schöner Handschrift und großer Sorgfalt.

Bald erkennt sie auch in der Ewigkeit des Todes, Lehrjahre sind keine Herrenjahre.

* * *

Reiter der Apokalypse.

* * *

Reiter1

Reichtum

Auf seinem schwarzen Pferd ist er der Urgrund des Menschlichen Übels.

Reichtum verdirbt den Mensch und zieht weitere Folgen wie Habgier u. Geiz nach sich, aus welchem Hass wächst und dieser den dritten Reiter schürt: KRIEG.

Wenn er nicht gerade seine Knete in der Spielhölle verzockt, wettet er mit Krieg u. Pest um das nächste große Sterben.

Reiter 2

Hunger

Hunger hab ich jetzt. Ich brauch noch ne Lasagne.

Nun ja, zurück zum Thema.

Hunger ist eines der größten Übel der Menschheit wofür der Mensch selbst verantwortlich ist.

Reichtum sorgt dafür, dass die Menschen Hunger leiden.  
Durch Reichtum gibt es Hunger auf der Welt, und durch Reichtum und Hunger gibt es Krieg.

Reiter 3

Krieg

Krieg reitet auf seinem Blutroten Pferd über die Welt und überschüttet sie mit dem Meucheln und Morden der eigenen Rasse, Familie und Freunde.

Krieg ist die Erfindung der Menschen, und deren Untergang.

Kriegs bester Freund ist der Bush-Brand, aus den USA.

Mit ihm trifft er sich mittlerweile sehr oft um die aktuelle Lage zu diskutieren und alten Wein zu trinken.

Reiter 4

Die Pest

Seuchen, Krankheit, Pestilenz.

Die Nachgeburt des Krieges

Auf ihrem giftgrünen Pferd reitet sie immer Krieg nach, um dass letzte Elend unter die Menschen zu bringen.

Ganze Epidemien hat sie mit ihren Seuchen ausgelöst.

Frauen sind doch wahrlich das grausamste u. schlimmste übel.

Momentan erfreut sie sich auf einen langen und ausgedehnten Urlaub in einer Provinz in Nordchina.  
Ihre Gastgeber hat TOD bereits abgeholt.

Reiter 5

TOD.

Jeder kennt TOD, oder wird ihn zumindest noch kennen lernen.

Ihn nicht zu treffen ist unmöglich.

Er beendet mit seiner scharfen und Untoten Sense die Zeit der Menschen und schickt sie ohne Erbarmen und Mitleid ins Jenseits.  
Er ist besonders gut in diesem Job.  
Denn um Erbarmen u. Mitleid zu empfinden benötigt man Drüsen.  
Und die hat der Knochenmann nun mal nicht.

Sein Reittier ist ein Schimmelhengst mit dem Namen Binky.

Normalerweise hat TOD immer ein Knochenpferd geritten, aber er hat sich für die „lebende" Alternative entschieden, nachdem diesem ständig der Kopf abgefallen war.

TOD ist seit Urzeiten schon Urlaubsreif, ob er nun diesen bekommt?

* * *

So, dass wäre meine Char-Beschreibung.  
Wie findet ihr sie?  
Chappi 1 folgt soon.

Please reviewt

bis bald

Gruß

Naz


	3. Tot, sehr tot, ganz tot

Tödliche Parodie

* * *

Discl.: Siehe Prolog.

Anm. D. Autors:

Hi VariFanel, ich wusste ja, dass du die ersten Kommis schreibst.  
Kennst du die Bücher von Terry Pratchett?

Wenn nicht empfehle ich dir das Buch „Gevatter Tod".  
Diese FF ist dem Buch etwas nachempfunden.  
Echt klasse. Danke für deine Kommis.

Gruß Naz

* * *

Chap 1

_Tot, sehr tot, ganz tot!_

Sirrrrr

Die Sense schnitt das Gras.

Sirrrrr

Esther schnitt das Gras mit der Sense… sirrrr …vor TODs Haus.

Das junge, tote Mädchen hatte sich noch nicht an das Leben im Zwischenraum der Zeit, sprich der Zeitlosen Epoche, gewöhnt.

Tod hatte einen merkwürdigen Geschmack was die Einrichtung seines Hauses und des dazugehörigen Gartens betraf.

Schwarzer Boden, Schwarzes Wasser, Schwarze Vorhänge, Schwarzer Tee, Rotkraut jeden zweiten Tag…

Wahrlich merkwürdige Gewohnheiten.  
Und dann sein Pferd, mit genauso gewöhnungsbedürftigen Namen.

Esther verharrte in ihrer Tätigkeit und schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken.

„Binky!" seufzte sie. „Seit wann nennt man sein Pferd Binky!"  
Sie wollte gerade wieder ihre Sense sirren lassen als sie die hohle Stimme des Todes vernahm.

Eine Stimme, die soviel verschiedene Stimmlagen hatte… heute klang sie, als würde ein großer schwerer Hammer auf einen Amboss aufschlagen.

Es wurde ZEIT.

Zeit die Seelen ins Jenseits zu begleiten.

Für Esther hieß es bis jetzt nur zuschauen und lernen, und den Rasen zu mähen, der jeden Tag bis zur Hüfthöhe wieder heranwuchs.

Esther hatte von TOD einen schwarzen Kapuzenmantel bekommen, und eine Sense.

Abnehmen würde sie von allein, meinte er nur und war dann in seinem „Büro" verschwunden.

Sie zog sich die Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht und schulterte die Sense, ehe sie zurück zum Haus schritt.

Die Uhr im Foyer war stehen geblieben.

Und das wohl schon von Anbeginn der Zeit.

Dieses Ding war unheimlich, und ebenso tot wie sein Besitzer.  
In dieser Zwischenwelt… war alles tot.

„Sag mal Boss," meinte Esther boshaft.  
"Warum grinst du immer?"

TOD, der gerade mit einem Sack voll Lebensuhren aus dem Nebenraum trat bedachte seinen Lehrling mit einem strengen Blick.

„LASS DIE WITZE UND KOMM, WIR HABEN HEUTE ALLERHAND ZU TUN!"

Und damit schritt er „klackend" voran und seine Schritte erinnerten Esther an Knochen, die über Steine liefen.

Esther folgte TOD in den Stall zu „Binky", der genüsslich Hafer knabberte.

„Darf ich heute mal die Sense schwingen, Gevatter?" fragte Esther hoffnungsvoll.  
Die Streifzüge mit TOD waren ziemlich langweilig.  
Zuschauen und lernen… dass lag ihr nicht so.

TOD würde nun die Augen verdrehen, wenn er das könnte.

„DAS LETZTE MAL WAR ES EIN FIASKO," erinnerte er Esther und diese erinnerte sich sofort an ihren ersten und kläglichen Versuch von einem Mann, der gerade an ein Hühnerbein erstickte, den Lebensfaden durchzuschneiden.

„Der Mann war zu dick, und meine Sense dafür zu stumpf. Außerdem fängt jeder einmal an!" argumentierte sie und TOD musterte sie aus leeren Augenhöhlen.

„MAL SEHEN! UND NUN KOMM!"

Esther nahm hinter TOD auf Binkys Rücken Platz und krallte sich in den Umhang seines Vordermanns.

Die Ausritte waren verheerend.  
Binky war nicht so brav wie sein lächerlicher Name vermuten ließ.

Er buckelte oft.  
Besonders oft, wenn Esther hinten drauf saß.

Gott sei dank war das Vieh wenigstens schnell.  
Von einem Augenschlag zum nächstem am Ziel.

Esther übergab sich beim Absteigen regelmäßig.

„DIE DRÜSEN," meinte TOD und klopfte ihr den Rücken, ehe er vorausging.

„SCHAU ZU UND LERNE!" meinte Tod und stellte sich mit auf die Straße.

Er zog eine Sanduhr, und diese lief ab.

Er holte mit seiner Sense aus und wartete.  
Ein Pkw kam die Straße entlang gerast und fuhr durch TOD hindurch, der anscheinend versuchte, den Pkw mit der Sense zu teilen.  
Doch an der Sense blieb nur die Seele des toten Fahrers hängen, der verdutzt den Knochenmann anstarrte. Er hielt immer noch ein Handy in der Hand.  
"Also, ich habe noch gar nicht gemerkt... das ich Tod bin," meinte der Handymann und Tod nickte.  
"JA, VERSTEHE, DASS SAGEN MIR VIELE!"

Und damit ließ der TOD die Seele ihren Weg antreten ehe er weiterging.

„UND JETZT DU! ABER BITTE... mit etwas Gefühl!" sprach Tod mit einer zweiten Stimme, die Esther mehr als verwirrte.

Er ging in eine Seitengasse und deutete auf einen Haufen Papier.  
"DA DRUNTER," sagte er und reichte Esther die Lebensuhr.

„He, der Typ heißt Francis!" rief Esther.

„LASS DEN BLÖDSINN! MACH DEINE ARBEIT, WOFÜR BEZAHL ICH DICH?"

„Du bezahlst mich?" fragte Esther trotzig und musterte die Lebensuhr.

„5,4," begann sie zu zählen und hob die Sense.

„3,2 uuuuuuuuuuuuund... hepp!"

Esther durchschnitt den Lebensfaden mit einem Schlag.

Das Rasenmähen hatte sich gelohnt.

Die Seele des Mannes stieg empor.

Er lächelte breit.  
"Ich hatte dich schon erwartet, Mein Freund. Dieses Stechen in der linken Brustseite war doch etwas trüg..." er beendete den Satz nicht weil er Esther bemerkt hatte.  
Aus seiner Verblüffung wurde Entrüstung.  
"Ich hab mir den Tod aber nicht so FETT vorgestellt!" schimpfte er.

„..."  
Esther schwieg, während sie rot anlief.  
TOD beobachtete dieses Schauspiel von einigen Metern abstand.  
Die Drüsen. Ja ja.

Esther hob die Sense und schnitt einen meisterlichen, vertikalen Schnitt.  
Dahinter erschien eine Wüste, aus schwarzem Sand.

„GEH!" dröhnte Esther.

„AM ENDE ERWARTET DICH DEIN URTEIL!"

Kleinlaut verschwand die Seele des Mannes und trat allein, nur begleitet von seinen Gedanken seine Reise durch die Wüste an.

„HE!" machte TOD.  
"DAS WAR HERVORRAGEND! DU HAST DIR RESPEKT VERSCHAFFT. UND DASS MIT DER STIMME! SENSATIONELL!"

Tod würde in die Hände klatschen, wenn ihm die dafür benötigte Epidermis nicht fehlen würde.

„Dafür bin ich jetzt heißer," flüsterte Esther und ging an Tod vorbei.

Dieser schüttelte wieder den Kopf.  
"DIE DRÜSEN," meinte er nur.

* * *

Der Wind wehte ihm durch die langen, nachtschwarzen Haare.

Das Blutrote glitzern seiner Augen verbreitete Angst und Schrecken!

Sein Dasein lockte den TOD.

Es war zu jener Nacht… Donnerschlag

Es war zu jener Nacht… Donnerschlag grummel

Es war zu jener… Donnerschlag

* * *

Der Autor dieser Geschichte, Naz1984, schlug ungeduldig auf die Tastatur.  
"Können wir den Donnerschlag vielleicht mal streichen? Ich brauch ihn nur einmal in diesem Chap!"

Aus dem Oberstübchen kam eine Stimme, die nach einen tüchtigen Arbeiter klang.  
"Sorry Chef, die deja-vu Abteilung ist auf Hochtouren, aber ich kümmer mich drum!"

„Will ich hoffen," knurrte Naz und setzte die Finger an der Tastatur wieder an.

* * *

Also… zurück zu den nachtschwarzen Haare, und den Roten Augen…

Sein Dasein lockte den TOD.

Besonders da er schon seit über 600 Jahren untot war.

Alucard sprach aus dem Schatten auf eine Horde Ghouls zu.  
Die Luft in London war neblig, feucht und wirkte als könne man sie zerschneiden.

Nun, zwei Lebewesen, oder Unlebewesen konnten das bestimmt.

Esther trug den Beutel mit den Lebensuhren hinter TOD her, während dieser mit den leisen Klacken seiner knochigen Füße über den feuchten Asphalt schritt.  
Esther trug immer noch ihre Turnschuhe, die durch die Feuchtigkeit quietschten.

Die große Turmuhr schlug zwei Uhr, und TOD grinste, weil ihm nix anderes übrig blieb, als nackt und bleich zu grinsen.

Esther zog die vorerst letzte Lebensuhr aus dem Beutel und seufzte erleichtert auf.  
"Puh, die letzte Boss. Mh, scheint irgendwo ein Maskenball statt zu finden. Es steht Dracula drauf," meinte Esther und trat neben TOD.  
"ACH DIE, DIE KANNST DU RUHIG ZURÜCK IN DEN BEUTEL LEGEN. DER KOMMT NOCH NICHT MIT," meinte der Knochenmann und grinste beinahe verdrießlich.

„Aber sein Sand ist abgelaufen," meinte Esther dazu und TOD schüttelte den Kopf.  
"DIESER TROTTELIGE VAMPIR HAT ES TATSÄCHLICH GESCHAFFT, DEN VERTRAG DES LEBENS ZU UMGEHEN. MOMENTAN KOMM ICH NOCH NICHT AN IHN RAN," meinte TOD und blieb stehen.  
Esther blieb reflexartig neben ihn stehen und stopfte die Lebensuhr zurück in den Beutel.

Vor ihr fand ein Kampf statt.  
Und das schien er zu sein, der Vampir.

Dracula.

Esther schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das geht nicht, jeder muss sich an den Vertrag halten. Nicht einmal wir kommen drum herum. Ich knöpf ihn mir vor! Tot, sehr tot, ganz tot!"

Und damit ging Esther an TOD vorbei, schulterte beiläufig die Sense, und zog die schwarze Kapuze tief in das Gesicht.

TOD blickte seinem Lehrling nach und schüttelte den Kopf und war gleichzeitig über soviel Motivation erfreut.

* * *

Alucard grinste vehement und kicherte laut.

Die Kugeln seiner Jackal zerrißen die Untoten auf der Stelle.

Während er zärtlich und selbst verliebt über die Waffe strich, verspürte er ein scharfes Reißen, welches durch seinen Abdomen fuhr (Abdomen Bauch) .

Der Vampir blickte nach unten… und bleckte wütend die Zähne.  
"HE!" schrie er.  
"Was soll das!"

Esther stand vor ihm, und die scharfe Klinge der Sense steckte bis zur Mitte in Alucard.  
"Sorry Dracula, aber du bist 600 Jahre zu spät dran," murmelte der junge Tod und grinste, ganz nach TODS Vorbild.

„_UND ES IST NICHT DEINE PFLICHT DICH UM DIESE ANGELEGENHEIT ZU KÜMMERN, JUNGER SENSENMANN!"_

Diese Stimme schwebte in der Luft, und veranlasste Esther, die Sense zurückzuziehen und einen Schritt von dem Vampir wegzutreten.

* * *

So,

Chappi 1 endlich geschafft.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Bitte reviewt.  
Gruß  
Naz1984


End file.
